Just Like the Movies
by bkxbabyyyx
Summary: When best friends, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice land roles in the new hit movie Twilight, they were expecting fame, fortune, and tons of screaming fans. What they found? All of the above and three extremely sexy co-stars. Can they take their on-screen romanc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, this is my first writing. Take it easy on me.**

**I don't own Twilight. I just use the characters for my own personal funnn!**

**Now, on with the story…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

"Can this line get any longer? Honestly?"

My best friends Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, and I had been standing in a line outside of the casting office for what seemed like days.

Summit Entertainment had sent out a casting call for their new movie, _Twilight. _

When Alice came home from work one day bouncing like a jack rabbit, with the biggest grin on her face, I was instantly worried.

____________________________________________________________________

"Guess who just got word of a movie auditionnnnn?!" She all but squealed.

"Apparently you. Now stop jumping around before the floor falls through and get over here and let me see that information," Rosalie said.

Being the voice of reason in our apartment, I had to speak up. "Have you all lost your minds? We've never acted before, and I highly doubt they're looking for beginners for a movie this big."

The goofy grin on Alice's face quickly disappeared and Rosalie glared at me. If look could kill, I would be long dead by now.

"Honestly Bella, must you be such a joy-killing bitch?" Rosalie scolded.

"Bella, I just want to try!" Alice gave me her best pout face, the one she knew I couldn't ever say no to.

"Fine Alice. We will go along with yet another of your random schemes!" I exclaimed, then huffed and puffed my way to my bedroom.

____________________________________________________________________

All in all, we decided that we'd give it a shot. Now, I was seriously regretting it.

"Oh Bella, shut it! Of course there's going to be a ton of people here! This _is_ an audition."

The energizer bunny, also known as Alice, scolded me. She had been jumping up and down in anticipation for the last 3 hours. I, seriously, had no idea where all her energy comes from. Alice looked sort of like a pixie- short, cropped black hair, spiked in every direction, very small, and she dressed like a movie star. Four people had already asked for her autograph.

"For Christ Sakes, Alice. You were complaining about the line 3 minutes ago, so leave Bella the hell alone."

Rosalie Hale, my other best friend, had one heck of a personality. She was a quick as a fire cracker, but if you were Alice or myself, you knew she had a soft side. Rosalie was the complete opposite of Alice. Tall, curves in all the right places with long blonde hair. She had the looks any model would gladly sell their soul for.

Then there's me. Bella Swan. Pale skin, boring brown eyes, and just as boring brown hair. Average height, average clothes, average life. It's just karma that I would end up with two gorgeous best friends.

We continued our constant bickering for what seemed like another 4 hours until we _finally_ made our way into the casting company building. A small women with dark hair approached us and gave us a number- Mine reading 1457 (geez). After taking our headshots, she left the room, leaving us and 14 other people to wait.

Thirty minutes later, five of the waiting people, including Alice, Rosalie, and I, were lead back to a smaller room. Then, casting director Catherine Hardwick, herself, came in.

Pinch me, I must be dreaming.

"After looking at your pictures, we have decided that three of you will actually audition for the part of three of the main roles in the movie. Mary Dye and Sarah DuBose, you may exit the room. Thank you for coming."

Oh. My. Gosh. After exchanging shocked looks with Rose and Alice, I _knew_ that I had to be dreaming. Would I get the part? Would all three of us get the part? We're going to be famous! I had to fight the squeal rising up my throat from that last thought.

"Girls," said Catherine, snapping me out of my fame-driven reverie. "Since these three characters are extremely prominent in the movie, you three will be trying out together. With that being said, do not forget you are still competing for the roles."

She then led us out into a room where sat a few other people at a long table. Catherine sat down in the middle and the small, brunette woman handed us a script. Apparently, we would be reading without time to look over our lines. Joy.

"These other actors and actresses will play the other parts. Rosalie Hale read character 1, Alice Brandon, number 2, Bella Swan, number 3. You may begin whenever you are ready," announced Catherine.

"Woah, get a whiff of that!" Rosalie said, wafting the air around her. "Here comes the human."

One of the other female actresses rushed toward me and said, "We're making Italiano for you." A male actor walked to my side and said, "This is my mother, for all intents and purposes." According to the script, this was my vampire lover. Wow, Alice never mentioned blood-sucking mythical creatures in that audition information. I leaned a little into his side.

My line… oh crap. "Um… Buon giorno."

Who said I had to speak Italian?!

Yes, my name might be Isabella, but I had zip experience speaking Italian.

The other female actress definitely had no problem with it. "Molto bene!"

Another male actress, the father figure in the scene, said, "You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time."

Then, back to the female actress again, "I hope you're hungry!"

And my line. It seemed like I had more lines then Alice and Rosalie. Great. Knowing me, I was bound to mess one of these up eventually. But it was an audition. I had to try.

"Yeah, Absolutley," I said, trying to give off a sound of fake enthusiasum.

My vampire sweetheart said to his mother with a pointed look, "She already ate."

Rosalie's line again. Where is heck is Alice?

Rosalie made her face look fierce with disgust and hatred. She pushed her hands together to make it look like she was breaking a bowl. "PERFECT!" She sneered.

Wow, that was the look Rosalie gave the saleswoman at stores when she found a dress she loved but only size 16's and up were left on the rack. She seemed perfect for the role. I mentally berated myself. _Come on Bella, you gotta kick it up a notch._

Trying to look shy, I delievered my next line, "Yeah, it's just that I… I know you guys don't eat."

And the scene continued on…

'**motherly figure':** Of course, that's very considerate of you.

**my man:** Just ignore Rosalie. I do.

**Rosalie:** Yeah! Let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us.

**Me**: I would never tell anybody anything.

'**father figure'**: She knows that.

**male actor:** Yeah, well the problem is… you two have gone public now so…

**Rosalie:** No, she should know. The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly.

**Me:** Badly as in… I, I would become the meal.

**Alice:** Hi Bella! I'm Alice. (gives her a hug) Oh, you do smell good.

**my man:** Alice, what are you…?

**Alice**: It's okay, Bella and I are gonna be great friends.

'**father figure'**: Sorry… Jasper is our newest vegetarian. It's a little difficult for him.

**male actor 2**: (with a pained expression) It's a pleasure to meet you.  
Alice: It's okay, Jasper. You won't hurt her.

**my man:** (with an incredulous look) Alright, uh… I'm gonna take you for a tour of the rest of the house.

**Alice**: Well, I'll see you soon.

**Me**: Okay. (my man guides me away with a backward look at his family)

**'motherly figure'**: So cute!

**Alice**: I know!

**'father figure'**: I think that went well.

Then, the father figure announced, "End Scene."

Alice, Rosalie, and I gave eachother hesitant smiles and turned to face the director, who's face seemed to look shocked. Great, we did that bad as to make the director shocked. A quick peek at Rosalie and Alice assured me that they were thinking the same. Just when all hope was lost, someone clapped.

Our heads snapped up and looked. Catherine Hardwick was standing, clapping her hands. Holy. Crow. She's clapping for us!

"Ladies, that was amazing. No one else today has impressed me, and each of you has the look too. This settles it. Welcome to the cast of _Twilight!_"

HOLY. CROW. After picking my jaw up off the floor, Rosalie tackled me and quickly pulled Alice down with us. We rolled around and giggled like little girls who just got their first kiss, only this was so much better.

"Rosalie, Alice, Bella, come sit down so we can talk."

We gathered ourselves and walked over to the table full, where now sat OUR director, Catherine Hardwick.

"To begin, you will need you in Los Angeles to meet with the rest of the cast and begin running lines, do some press releases, parties, interviews, you know, the usual. From there, we will move to Forks, Washington to actually begin shooting. After shooting, the real work begins. Interviews, interviews, interviews, photo shoots, photo shoots, and more photo shoots, fan signings, traveling, so much, but nothing you three can't handle.

The names for your characters had not yet been decided…" she said with a thoughtful look, "until now. Bella, you will play Bella. Rosalie, you will play Rosalie. Alice, Alice. They sound like the perfect names for our characters! The pay is $4 million to do the movie, $2 million for all the appearences, not to mention housing, since it is your first movie, I presume. Sound fair?"

To star struck to actually speak, all three of us just nodded our heads in reply. Three hours later, contracts signed and flights set to leave tomorrow, we made our way back to our apartment in the city. Not one word was spoke on the way home. Each of us was reveling in the fact that our lives were going to change forever. Before leaving, the director gave us each a character analysis packet, explaining each of the characters in the movie, to be read on the plane tomorrow.

After fumbling with the key to the apartament, I was finally able to open the door, all of us making our way to the couch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alice screamed, shattering the silence.

That was all that was needed for all of us to erupt in screams and squeals.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE WERE GOING TO BE FAMOUS!" Rosalie said while rolling around.

Still having a pillow to my mouth trying to muffle my screams said, "We ware woing to we the wiggest staws on Wollywood!"

After about 15 more minutes of fanatical screams, silence was once again upon us. Leave it to Alice to break it, again.

"I'm going to get the champagne." She walked into the kitchen and came back with a bottle and three glasses. After pouring the drink, she lifted hers up.

"Here's to being sophisticated movie stars!"

"Here's to Hollywood," I toasted.

"Here's to being the hottest new movie stars in Hollywood!" Rosalie announced with a huge grin on her face.

After clinking glasses, we downed the contents of our glasses.

"As sophisticated movie stars, maybe we should pack, considering we leave for L.A. TOMORROW!" I stated, always being the voice of reason.

After a few more squeals, we departed to our separate rooms, Rosalie with the champagne bottle, Alice skipping, and I running at the speed of light.

At 1 AM, we were all packed and ready to go. I pulled back the covers on my bed and laid down. Sleep seemed nearly impossible considering in 8 hours I would be on a plane to a whole new life. With that thought in my head, I slowly drifted into unconsciousness, dreaming of the days to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still need a Beta. Interested? Get at me.**

**Story time…**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

I **hated** flying.

The smell, the crying babies, the cramped space. An airplane was like my own personal hell. Good thing I was completely immersed in my character analysis to even notice. The character that was now called BELLA SWAN.

**Bella Swan:**

Isabella "Bella" Swan is plain, clumsy, and intelligent. She has brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Ordinarily plain. At least, this is how she sees herself. She moves to Forks, Washington to live with her father after her mother and her new husband go on the road for his baseball career. Although many boys at her school are attracted to her, she falls in love with mysterious Edward Cullen. After much research, she realizes Edward is a vampire, but that does not keep her away. In Edward's eyes, she is beautiful, funny, sacrificing, kind, and intelligent.

Well, the first sentences definitely sounded like me. I just had never had a vampire lover.

"Holy shit, Bella. I'm just like this chick, except for the vamp part. It's like I was made for this part!" Rosalie exclaimed, excitement in her eyes.

"Me too, Rose. It says Alice Cullen is an energetic, graceful, beautiful, and well-dressed vampire!" Alice agreed.

"Conceited much Miss Beautiful? Ha, well, I would definitely say that describes you Alice, with the exception that you can be extremely annoying sometimes." Rose said with a smirk.

"Oh, put a dick in it Rose. You know you love me. Bella, can I see your sheet?" Alice questioned.

"Uh… Sure. Go for it."

Alice shoved her face right up to the sheet of paper, and Rose and I watched as her smile grew until it looked like it would stretch right off her face.

"Bella, this is totally you! The girl who thinks they're plain, but completely not. According to this, we just need to find you a hunky vamp of a boyfriend to show you!"

I just rolled my eyes. Alice could be so…Alice. But, like she said, you had to love her. After reading more about the roles, we discovered that Alice and Rosalie also had two vampire lovers, they were vampires, and I was a "fragile, little," human. After what their character summaries described, we would be extremely disappointed if these boys didn't look 'vampire-gorgeous.'

Two hours later, we had landed, hailed a taxi, and collapsed onto our hotel room bed. Correction, our grand suite room bed! We had finally made it. The three of us had been on the verge of sleep when our cell phones went off.

"UGHHH! Honestly, this better be important!" Rosalie nearly yelled.

Oh, was it important. It was a text from Catherine.

_Welcome to sunny L.A. ladies._

_Hope the flight was comfortable and the room is suitable._

_The cast and staff are meeting at Eclipse at 9 PM._

_The directions are on the bedside table._

_Chow_

_C._

After reading, we all turned toward the clock. 8:03 PM.

Holy crap, only 42 minutes to get dressed until we had to leave.

"Okay, throw on the bathing suits! Three person shower!" Alice said then sprinted to her suitcase, with Rosalie and I doing the same.

After exiting the shower, drying our hair, straightening, dressing, styling, and putting on some make-up, we were ready for the bar.

Rosalie was dressed in a short red dress, black tights, a black leather jacket, and ankle boots. She looked like a knock-out. But, that was just Rose for you. She dressed out to show out. Always.

Alice pranced out of the bathroom in dark wash skinny jeans with deep purple high heels, a cream flowing shirt with a matching purple jacket.

I sported a low and short V-neck royal blue dress with a black waist belt, knee high black boots, a long black coat, and a black Chanel scarf.

Looking like a million bucks, we hopped out of our cab at Eclipse at 9:10PM. Fashionably late, as Rose called it.

Two seconds after walking in the door, we were greeted by cat calls from a large group of people in the back corner. We immediately walked over and gave Catherine a hug.

"Girls, I would like you to meet some of your cast mates. Hmmm…where are those boys now?"

She frantically searched the club and smiled when she looked toward the dance floor.

"Ha. I should have known. Well they're right there," she stated, pointing to three very hot guys dancing in the center of the floor. "I guess you'll just have to meet them when they're done." With that, she walked off and started mingling with other people that were present.

They were gorgeous. One was extremely tall with blonde hair. Another was extremely muscular, like a weight lifter, with short, curly, brown hair. The last was the only one I saw though. He was shorter then the blonde, but still tall. He had long, bronze hair spiked in every direction. He was perfection in human form. I had to remind myself to breathe. The only problem: some skanks were rubbing all over them. Apparently Rose noticed too.

"Ladies," Rose purred.

Alice and I turned around to a look on Rose's face that displayed an evil smile. She had a plan.

"This cannot be good," I said, shaking my head.

"Let's go show those boys who are the new stars in town. Follow me." Rosalie started walking to the center of the dance floor. Klutz or not, I was a bad ass dancer. Somehow, I could retain balance on the dance floor, just no where else on Earth.

As we glided across the room, the crowd automatically parted and mouths stood agape. I stifled a giggle. _Single Ladies_ by Béyonce came on right when we reached the center beside the boys. It was on.

We grinded, we spun, we twisted, we popped, we locked, AND we dropped. People started forming a circle around us, pushing the boys and their women to the side. **GAME.**

Our dancing continued on to _Low _by Flo-Rida. We dropped it all the way to the floor, only to bring it back up slow. The boy's sluts had stopped dancing to watch our show. **SET.**

After three more songs, we decided it was time for a drink. We settled on finishing the song and then heading over to the bar. Before it was over, we looked over at the boys. What a sight to behold. The guys were standing right on the edge of the formed circle, eyes popping out of their sockets and mouths on the floor, staring at our gyrating bodies, pure lust in their eyes. **MATCH.**

Oh yes, victory was, indeed, sweet.

Like it? Let me know.

Updates soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy people. Thanks for reading and for the reviews!

Now…

Once up a time…

**EPOV**

Sometimes fame can be a pain.

Ha, who am I kidding? Endless parties, money, and any girl you want at the snap of your fingers- yeah, definitely no complaints here.

I, Edward Mason, was playing Edward Cullen in the new hit movie _Twilight._ Supposedly a smoking hot vampire who falls for a human girl. He has bronze colored, tousled hair and is extremely kind, intelligent, sacrificing, and loving. Everyone but him sees these qualities. To me, he sounded like a spineless freak. Who needs love? And why chase after girls? They're supposed to come to you dumbass.

Edward Cullen could learn a few things from Edward Mason, apparently.

Of course, I only knew the name of my character when Catherine, my director, called yesterday. Apparently she had found who was the playing the other three main actresses (who she said could give my acting career a run for its money- yeah, righttt) and, she had had a brilliant idea to give the characters our name. Hence, Edward Anthony Cullen.

At the command of Catherine, Jasper and Emmett, my co-stars, and I were heading to the new club Eclipse to meet our "amazing new co-stars."

Unlike me, Jasper and Emmett were thrilled.

"Dude, you just gotta deal. They're probably smokin' hot. I mean, wasn't that like a requirement to get the job?" Emmett said, trying to get me to go.

"Yeah. I bet he's right. And it's a club; plenty of girls there!" Jaspers added.

The three of us were notoriously "man-whorish." That tabloid header turned out to be extremely true.

After about four more minutes of giving me numerous reasons to go. We were on our way to Eclipse.

Upon arriving to a round of applause, we were ushered to the back corner of the club, where our cast and crew waited. Catherine was the first to greet us.

"Hellloooo my hunky, brooding vampires. The girls (_great, now they're "the girls")_ have yet to arrive. I'll find you when they do. Go indulge yourselves. From this night forward, hard work my friends." With that, she disappeared.

Emmett was the first to come up with a plan. Clapping his hands together and looking around with a mischevious smile, he said, "you heard her. Let's go _indulge _ourselves fellas." Then with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, he ran off to the nearest girl.

Sometimes, I liked the way Emmett thought.

Within five minutes, Jasper and I had snagged a couple of girls as well and at the middle of the dance floor, the six of us were dancing- in a very, very naughty way. Score.

Okay, so this night wasn't going as bad as I imagined. Maybe I would even take this girl home if she kept this up.

Suddenly, there were people backing into us.

"Hey! People dancing here!" I yelled, then silently added, _and working their way to getting laid!_

When the crowds kept coming, I, regretfully, was forced to lift my head from staring right down the girl's shirt and craned my neck to look at who now occupied the center of the dance floor.

My breathing hitched. Dancing in the middle were the three most beautiful women I had ever seen. The tallest one had the perfect figure, Victoria Secret's catalog worthy, with long blonde hair.

The shorter one had short, spiky black hair, was dresses like a fashion model, and was cute, in the twelve year old girl way.

When I saw the last girl, I swear my heart stopped. She was drop-dead beautiful. Long, brown hair, deep, dark eyes, a beautiful smile, slender, and her cheeks were pink with the exertion from dancing. Beautiful.

And _was_ she dancing. Ever graceful, she moved her body with music in the most sensual way. My eyes glazed over with the intense desire I was feeling. Especially in a lower region…

God, stop oogling her Edward! Look away!

I looked over at Jasper and Emmett, only to see the same looks on their faces: lust.

I instantly felt a stab of jealously for them looking at MY girl like that.

Woahhhh, where in the hell did that come from?

For a while song, the three of us just stood there staring. When the song ended, all the girls looked at us with a sly smile and walked to the bar.

I quickly turned to Jasper and Emmett.

"They planned that WHOLE show!" My arms were flailing wildly as I tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Well, at least I know she wants me. Watch and learn boys, watch and learn," Emmett turned on his heel and headed toward the bar.

Following, we ended up right behind the three girls.

Emmett's brilliant line was: "come here often, ladies?"

Well, Shit.

My face must have looked as shocked as I felt. He did not just use the oldest line in the book to pick up the three most gorgeous women in the world. We're so done.

The blonde turned around and coyly replied, "That the best you've got, Hulk? Ha, that's sad."

Emmett tried to cut in, "No, I-."

"Hey, no it's okay," the shortest girl said as she spun around, a drink in her tiny hands. "It's quite obvious you have no game, whatsoever."

Finally, my girl _(I really need to stop with that_) turned around and looked me dead in the eye, "walk away while you still have any dignity."

And with that, they all swiveled back around and continued their drinks. I had never been so turned on in my life, even if she did just insult me.

I could practically read Jasper and Emmett's mind, and they were feeling the same exact way. That and it wasn't so hard to tell seeing the huge bulge in their pants, growing by the minute.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How ya like them apples? Haha. Review, loves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy fellow FanFictioners!**

**First: Still looking for a Beta. Interested? Hit me up.**

**Second: So I haven't updated in about 2 weeks, give or take a few days.**

** Quite sorry, loves. Life happened.**

**Third: As always, I do not own TWILIGHT. But Edward is another story. **

**Hey, a girl can dream, right?**

**Fourth: I have links on my page for some of this stuff. Check it out.**

**And now… Drum roll please.**

**The ever sought after chapter 4. **

**Enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

Quite frankly, I had never been so turned on in my life, even if I insulted him. And despite that lame ass pick up line.

I looked over my shoulder, but the gorgeous bronze- haired man was nowhere in sight. At the same time, we all let out a loud breath of air. I looked at Rose and Alice, a bust out laughing at the flustered look on their faces.

"Bella Marie, I know you're not laughing. I am not in the mood to laugh after that." Rosalie moaned. Honestly, I had never seen this happen to the sex goddess that is Rosalie.

"Ughhh. Let's go tell Catherine were out of here before they come back," Alice whined. "If I don't get out, I'll jump that mans bones."

Agreeing with that statement, we chugged our drinks and walked back to the table in the back of the club.

"Catherine, we-" but just as Rose spoke, the boys came from the opposite direction and spoke to Catherine. "Sorry Catherine but-"

…What the fuck is going on here?

We starred at each other, each of us wearing a mask of confusion plastered on our faces.

"Oh fantastic! Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, meet your new co-stars, Isabella, Rosalie, and Alice."

Holy mother of Christ! Co-stars? We were all frozen in shock. This COULD NOT be happening. Is it April 1st? Good Lord I hope it is.

Catherine must have realized we were going to respond and continued on to ask, "Have you all met before…?"

Snapping out of my stationary state, I was the first to speak, but it was a stammered sentence.

"You…yo… you mu-must be jo-joking."

Great, now I sounded like a mental patient.

I would be spending a year with this dazzling angel of a man- Edward- and I just sounded like I should be in speak therapy.

"Afraid not darling," Catherine responded, distractedly.

Without another word, we all turned and headed straight for the exit, running over anyone who didn't move the fuck out of the way.

Out in the cool night air, we all were able to begin thinking clearly again.

Rosalie, after adjusting her shirt and smoothing her hair back in place, began: "Well, umm, as Catherine said, I'm Rosalie. Rose, for short."

She extended her hand toward the burly guy- Emmett.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Em- Emmett."

Rosalie glanced as Alice and I with a smirk on her face that said I-can-make-my-guy-stutter. Well then.

"Hi guys! I'm Alice. It's great to officially meet you!" With that she bounded right up to the tall blonde and gave him a hug and sweet kiss on the cheek. His eyes glazed over as he said, "I'm Ja-Jasper, Ma'am."

Ha, what do you know? A southern gentlemen!

Alice giggled. Then threw a beat-that glance at me.

I smiled at Edward and gave him a sultry smile.

"I'm Isabella, but my friends call me Bella."

I extended my hand toward him. He leaned down, gave me the most beautiful crooked smile, kissed my hand, and said, "I'm Edward."

Swoon.

It felt an electric shock ran through my hand as his lips touched my skin. Did he just feel that?

Out eyes locked in a trance- he had the deepest green eyes. After a few long seconds, I broke contact and looked down to see him still holding my hand.

"MHMM!" Rose coughed. I instantly dropped his hand and took two steps back.

I was being dazzled by a man I hardly knew. Fantastic. Now I have to be around this same man for another year. Again, fantastic. Just fucking fantastic!

"Well as fun as this has been," Rose said, "We better be going."

With that, Alice, Rose, and I turned and walked back to the car, rocking our hips as we went. We climbed into her Red Mercedes Convertible(LINK ON PAGE), hell yes, to make our grand exit, leaving the boys frozen where they stood on the sidewalk.

Our little scheme would had worked except for the fact that the car wouldn't start.

This night couldn't get any more embarrassing.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Rosalie yelled and slammed her hands on the steering wheel. Alice just sat in the back seat, head down, shaking it back and forth.

Then, a knock at our window caused us all to scream. After looking out the window, we saw Jasper, Emmett, and Edward laughing their asses off.

We gave them the death glare.

"Car trouble? We were gonna offer you fine mamasitas a ride but apparently were a little scary," he said between laughs.

After a few more moments of shut-the-hell-up-before-we-make-you looks, we climbed out of the car.

Our heads were hanging in embarrassment, and my face was about 57 shades of red. Leave it to me to look like a 5 year old. This just made them laugh all over again.

When they were finished, Emmett said, "My jeep is down there." He pointed to a huge monster truck looming in the distance.

Okay, now that car deserved a HELL TO THE YES. (PIC ON PAGE).

Forgetting our embarrassing moment, all three of us squealed with delight and took off toward the ride, the boys walking behind with bemused expressions.

"I'm glad you like it," Emmett laughed.

Trying to regain some dignity, I said, "Umm, it's okay. If you're into the whole macho manly man car thing."

He just laughed in my face again.

After climbing in, we buckled our seatbelts-safety first!- and headed home, Emmett and Edward up front, Rose, Me, Jasper, and Alice's in Jasper's lap in the back.

Apparently, someone's got a little crush.

"So what kind of music you got in this chick-magnet of a car?" I joked.

"Emmett has everything-all on his ipod." Edward said with a breath taking smile.

That smiles not something you get used to. Swoon, again.

"Ooooh! Put this on!" Alice all but squealed and tossed her ipod at Edward.

"Umm, Alice, sweetie, why do you have your ipod?" Jasper questioned.

Alice blushed and giggled.

Yeah, definitely a little crush.

"You never now when you'll need good tunes," Alice shrugged as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Which for her, it probably was. Alice loved her music.

She was like our little psychic. From weather to Hollywood news, Alice always seemed to know before it happened, quite an advantage when it rains.

"And crank it up!" She commanded.

When the song came on, Rose, Alice, and I squealed and clapped for the 77th time in the past two days.

Barbie Girl by Aqua streamed through the speakers. The boys groaned in unison. (LINK ON PAGE)

"Aliceeee, we can't ride in our bad ass monster jeep and listen to this," Jasper whined.

Alice gave him a stern look.

"Fine." He conceded.

Despite themselves, the boys joined us, them doing the girls parts, and us, the guys. By the time we pulled up to out apartment, we were in tears from laughing.

Through our laughing, I actually managed to ask, "How did you know we lived here?"

"We all live here," Edward replied, still laughing.

Oh, yes.

The boys followed us to our room. "Thanks for the great night," I said.

"Yeah, it was great," Alice agreed.

"Our pleasure ladies," Emmett grinned at Rose.

"How often do we get to spend time with three gorgeous women?" Edward smiled at me.

Jasper pulled Alice aside, as Emmett did Rose, leaving Edward and I.

He leaned in and whispered, "Goodnight Bella," in my ear, raising goosebumps on my neck.

He smelled even better then he looked. How many times can a girl swoon in one night?

I barely managed a "You too," to form out of my mouth.

He then turned around and walked back to his room right across the hall, along with Emmett and Jasper.

With one last glance and smile, they closed the door behind them.

I pulled out our key, walked into our room, and shut the door behind us.

I then slumped to the floor and let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

"Wow…" I breathed.

"Yeah" said Alice looking dreamily into space.

"You said it," Rose agreed.

It was hard to believe that two days ago we were living in Seattle with no jobs and especially no hot co-stars.

This was going to be fun.

**APOV**

I wanted to jump around our room. This movie was going to be amazing. Just like Jasper.

**RPOV**

This was going to be more exciting then finding an old 1976 T-Bird in mid condition. Emmett could work on my engine. Yum.

**JPOV**

I could practically feel the energy coming from Edward and Emmett. Who would have thought anyone could feel this excited? All thanks to Alice.

**EmmPOV**

This movie was going to be kick ass. Speaking of asses, Rose has a kickin' ass.

**EPOV**

I could practically read what was going through Jasper and Emmett's minds. They were as stoked for this movie as I was.

I had never met anyone like Bella. This movie was going to be interesting now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so I figured a long chapter to make up for lost time.

Review people. It makes me update faster (:


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE BEFORE READING.**

**So, I was trying to decide if I should actually write about their time during filming. Here are my thoughts: It would be extremely repetitive considering the time it takes to film a movie. It would also just be repeating a bunch of lines from the actual movie and talking about scenes. So I figure I wouldn't right about it and skip ahead to the post-production part like interviews, traveling, photos, etc. Good idea or not? Let me know. If enough people WANT to see what happens during filming, I WILL write some chapters, otherwise this is Chapter 5.**

**Now, with all that said, the usual.**

**I don't own Twilight, sadly. **

**Still need a Beta.**

**And I hope you enjoy!**

**3 months later! **

**BPOV**

Finally, the movie is done filming. Over the past months, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and I had become extremely close. The couples on-screen had all become the best of friends off, and as we were referred to on set, we all resembled a "big, happy family." Emmett is just like my big brother, and Jasper is a pretty cool guy. We've all grown to really love each other.

When I was filming with Edward, it was surreal. The chemistry between us was amazing, which translated into our friendship. We had become best friends over the course of the three months. Of course, friendship was completely not what I wanted, and apparently, exactly what Edward did want.

Another thing that happened over the course of those three filming months- I had fallen, hard, in love with Edward Masen.

Just my luck that around the time I had that epiphany, Edward started declaring us as 'best friends' to anyone and everyone. Fuck my life, seriously.

As for Rose and Alice, they, as well, had fallen for their respective co-stars. _Lucky_ for them, Emmett and Jasper seemed to feel the same for them. _Sadly_ for them, their relationships still remained in the platonic stages.

It was the day after finishing filming, and we had all gathered in the guy's room, just the same as every other day. We all were sprawled throughout the room- Alice in Jasper's lap on the chair, Rose and Em on the floor, and Edward and I on the couch. With his arm around me.

Of course, this was normal for our "friendship." And moments were like these were what I lived for. I'm pathetic.

Currently, we were all trying to decide how to celebrate being done with filming, and have some fun before more work began. So far, we couldn't decide.

"I got it!" Emmett yelled, nearly making me fall of the couch from the change in volume. "We'll celebrate with a Naked Night!" He looked around the circle smugly like this was the greatest idea in the world.

We all just stared back, shocked.

"Emmett… what the fuck is Naked Night?" Rose asked slowly, as if she was talking to a foreign student.

"Rosie, it's as obvious as it sounds. Naked Night. As in we wear no clothing the whole night."

I took this opportunity to speak up. "As tempting as that sounds, I think I'm going to have to pass."

Everyone murmured their agreement, leaving a sullen-looking Emmett McCarthy on the floor muttering what sounded like 'never get to see Rose' mixed with many explicit words.

That earned him a slap on the back of his head.

Edward just stared at his friend, and shook his head. Jasper dropped his head in shame.

"Emmett, ever heard of a filter? Maybe we should just stay in tonight guys?" He suggested while running a hand through his hair. He did this all the time. This gesture even fueled some of my favorite fantasies, that began with my fingers running through his soft, bronze, hair and ended…. I felt my face heat up at that thought.

"First of all. Edward, no way. Second. Bella's blushing. Care to share what has embarrassed you Miss Swan?" Asked Rose with a smirk on her face.

"Uhh.. No," I muttered, "I'll pass."

Edward leaned into me and whispered into my ear, "I'll find out Isabella." I turned my face toward him, our noses almost touching, and forgot to breathe when he smiled his crooked smile. Seeing me speechless made him chuckle, smile smugly, and turn back around. SWOON.

Just as I opened my mouth to verbally castrate him for calling me Isabella, the pixie went into motion.

At that moment, Alice jumped up and took off toward the kitchen, returning with her purse. She whipped out a CD and with a determined look on her face, popped it into the CD player. When the song began, she turned around with a brilliant smile on her face, like she had just found the cure for cancer.

Immediately recognizing the song, Rose and I jumped up and began an impromptu dance party. These happened quite often for us. "Low" by Flo-Rida had become our official club song ever since that first night at Eclipse, and we automatically knew what Alice was thinking. This was the pre-game preparation.

Alice pulled me to her front and Rose to her back, and we grinded to the music, completely forgetting the others in the room. On the chorus of "shawty got low, low, low, low," we would all lower to the floor. We even threw in our famous booty drop move that we had all come to perfect over the last few months.

When the song finished, Alice, Rose, and I were all a little sweaty, but we busted out in giggles, until one of the forgotten boys cleared their throat.

We whipped our heads back around, remembering our audience, and came face to face with three very… disturbed boys. And by disturbed, I mean disturbed as in Jasper wide-eyed staring at Alice, Edward, even as only my 'best friend', staring at me like he wanted to me carry to the nearest bedroom, and Emmett practically drooling at Rose and very prominently adjusting himself.

Rose, Alice, and I turned to each other with smug grins, and Alice announced to the boys, "once you all get…situated again, go start getting ready. Don't fight over the shower boys, and make sure not to hog the cold water. Be ready in an hour."

And with that we strutted out of the room, leaving three very excited men behind us without a look back.

**EPOV**

Thank god, filming is done.

Not that I'm happy to see it go. Of course, it was a lot of hard work, but I got to spend a lot of time with my Bella. Yes, that's what I've been calling her for the past three months. Yes, I know she is not mine. It's a stupid, horrid habit.

Bella and I immediately clicked. Our chemistry was hot, and we really made the movie great. Little did Bella and everyone else know, I wasn't acting. I mean, technically I was, but I really wasn't.

Okay, confusing. Basically, I am in love with Bella Swan.

Cool fact number two: Whether she knows it or not, I've changed because of her. Beginning of the movie, I was all about the tap-and-go theory. But Bella, were made for each other. That theory HAD to go.

Not-So-Cool fact number three: I have no idea if she feels the same.

Bella and I have a great friendship. We tell each other everything. She's my best friend. I've always wanted more then friendship, but I can't seem to work up the courage to make a move. Alice/Jasper and Rose/Em are the same way. Platonic relationships even though their love for each other is written all over their faces.

The men in this family need to grow some.

Over the past months, all of us have become the best of friends, a family really. Everyday and every night were spent together. I've come to love all of them. Our bonds are amazing. Rose and Alice are just like the sisters I never had.

Tonight, we were all relaxing in our apartment, enjoying the fact that we were able to just chill, and also trying to make celebratory plans, each group sitting in a different spot. I had my arm around Bella, as I usually did. I'm such a great 'friend.' But, I lived for these moments. No such luck in the planning department, though.

Emmett decided to break the silence with this booming voice, almost making Bella fall off the couch.

"I got it! We'll celebrate with a Naked Night!" was my friend's brilliant idea.

I think everyone's eyes fell out of their heads.

"Emmett… what the fuck is Naked Night?" Rose said in a slow, annoyed voice.

I've certainly grown to love her for her 'no-shit' attitude.

"Rosie, it's as obvious as it sounds. Naked Night. As in we wear no clothing the whole night."

Then the voice of MY angel spoke. Embrace the 'MY.' "As tempting as that sounds, I think I'm going to have to pass."

Everyone murmured their agreement, which left Emmett McCarthy on the floor muttering what sounded like 'never get to see Rose' mixed with many explicit words.

That earned him a slap on the back of his head. Way to go Rose.

I just stared at my friend, and shook my head. Jasper dropped his head in shame.

I love Emmett, but sometimes the stuff he says needs a filter.

"Emmett, ever heard of a filter? Maybe we should just stay in tonight guys?" I suggested while running a hand through my hair. Another horrid habit. I usually did this when I was frustrated, exasperated, or basically, all the time. This gave me my famous sex hair.

"First of all. Edward, no way. Second. Bella's blushing. Care to share what has embarrassed you Miss Swan?" Asked Rose with a smirk on her face.

"Uhh… No," Bella muttered, "I'll pass."

What could she possibly be blushing about? Thoughts of me? I could only hope.

I leaned into Bella, loving the feel of her body on mine, and whispered into her ear, "I'll find out Isabella." She turned her face toward mine, our noses almost touching. I stared into her eyes, and realized she wasn't breathing. I made her do that! Hell yes, Masen. I smiled my famous crooked smile and faced the back to everyone else in the room.

She opened her mouth, probably to yell at me for calling her by her full name.

She was cut off by the flash of a little pixie across the room into the kitchen.

Alice zipped toward the kitchen, returning with her purse. She pulled out a CD and put it into our CD player. When the song began, she turned around with a huge grin on her face, and began to dance.

When the first note played, Rose and Bella jumped up and began a sudden dance party. These happened quite often for us. The girls would break out in dances, and us guys would just watch, amused.

Bella is a klutz, seriously. She's always falling, and I always take the opportunity to catch her and wrap my arms around her. But when she danced, she could rival anyone, anywhere. The girls pulled out every move before "Low" cut off.

Throughout the whole song, all I could do was stare. Just watching Bella's body move was a huge turn-on, obviously, judging form the ever growing bulge in my pants.

When they finished and starting giggling, oblivious to us, I coughed to get their attention.

They each took in our stages of arousal with smug smiles on their faces.

Alice announced, "Once you all get…situated again, go start getting ready. Don't fight over the shower boys, and make sure not to hog the cold water. Be ready in an hour."

And with that they left the room without a look back at the three very sexually frustrated men. When the door slammed shut, knocking me out of my lust driven haze, I took off toward the shower, definitely needing some cold water therapy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, longest chapter so far.**

**Again, let me know what you think about skipping ahead 3 months, & if you think I hit everything needed. Maybe some diff. point of views next chapter.**

**Reviewing makes me type faster. 3**

**Now, I believe I hear some sugar cookie dough calling my name…**


End file.
